World President
by Uncle.Dragon
Summary: Rather than messing with politics, our favorite president of this world prefers to skive around, in the battlefield or somewhere else. 2nd chapter is just a fluke, so deleted.


The three assault helicopters cut swathes of noise and light over the canyon below, tearing the usual night-time peace asunder. The noise of crackling over the radio in the cockpit irritated the annoyed Exorcist in the back even further than he currently was. The Exorcist, with her black sailor-top, black skirt and black hair reaching down past her back, was annoyed. Two days, they told her. Two days and you can come back, not caring about the futile struggles of a doomed resistance group. It was two days that Yomi Isayama would rather spend practicing or just play video games at the arcade downtown with her wives and children. But instead she was called to help out the military to put down a resistance effort by a couple of townspeople with guns and Black Magic. Honestly, you'd think the military could handle it.

Yomi's thoughts were cut short by a noise over the radio: "Drop in 3 minutes – all troops, get ready and good luck." Yomi smiled, sniffing the anticipation of combat all around her. As if she needed good luck. She picked up her Shishi-oh, and to the shock of her troops, jumped out of the back of the helicopter.

The wind greeted her, sending her long black hair and the back of her skirt flying upwards. "This is Isayama, commencing jump." she said into the microphone mounted on her ear.

She very quickly got a reply. "Lady President, you were not authorized to commence jump – intelligence reports tell us that enemy forces are almost 3 minutes away by helicopter." The Exorcist smirked, although they couldn't see it.

"The enemy has moved to underneath my current position." Yomi said, preparing her Shishi-oh.

"How do you know?" Came the reply.

Yomi swung her sword at the yellow lights coming fast his way, and two clanks of metal-on-metal, and two sparks of the bullets being blocked. "I know because they're firing at me. Make all troops turn back to my position and jump. I'll clear the drop zone." Several more of the bullets came her way. She did the calculations quickly in her head – only a few of them posed a threat – rogue wizards devoted to the Dark Arts. Yomi held her blade defensively in front of her, blocking the bullets as they came. Suddenly Yomi disappeared. God she loved that Rokushiki tricks she learned the other day – via the One Piece manga.

Down on the ground, someone yelled out, "Cease fire. She's not there. We must have got her." Luckily, none of the enemy noticed the slight tapping noise as she touched down flawlessly.

The enemies lowered their rifles, and Yomi had to marvel at their stealth. Yomi quickly and silently ran over to their 4 high powered turrets – those monstrosities could destroy a city if they tried. There was a single guard managing each turret. Yomi would have to make a little noise here, but the guard was drinking a coffee, clearly not doing his job properly. Yomi smirked and leaped upwards.

"What the-" The guard managed to say, before Yomi silenced him with his sword. Yomi laid the body down silently, and jumped onto the cannon, about the size of a rather large house. Yomi stuck her Shishi-oh into the barrel's wall, and ran up its almost vertical length easily, jumping off as she pulled her sword out. Just as she touched down, the earth lifted for a second, and the cannon exploded in a ball of green fire, sending burning and sharp fragments everywhere. A chorus of screams arose from the rest of the convoy.

"_So,"_ Yomi thought, _"They were using Cero cannons…"_ The fire swallowed the cannon behind it, creating a second fiery explosion, raising old screams and creating new ones. Yomi quickly pulled out a talisman from a pouch on her belt, as enraged enemies ran towards her, guns blazing. Yomi bit her right thumb and pushed the bleeding thumb across the piece of yellow paper vertically until the red hand drawn inscriptions glowed. "BAHAMUT!" Yomi yelled, and the King of Dragons emerged from the talisman, flying a few circles before breathing a great stream of fire. It vaporized the men running toward them, and turned its focus on the third cannon.

The cannon exploded with amazing force, sending burning equipment flying everywhere. A truck flew at Yomi, who jumped at it and sliced it in half with Shishi-oh. The dragon recoiled at the burning debris, and began shooting its fiery beam in every direction, destroying vehicle after vehicle, disintegrating man after man in the billion-degree heats. Suddenly, a massive green beam shot out of the 4th cannon, colliding and impaling Bahamut, which fizzled back into the black energy that had summoned it. The cannon turned in his direction. It fired again, a colossal green beam of Reiatsu, straight at him. At the last second, Yomi jumped. She slashed her sword into mid-air, sending a great blue blade of air toward the cannon – it impacted with a grinding noise, and the cannon chopped in half where the blade of air had impacted. One final green explosion took place, shaking the earth for a last time. When the rumbling and heat had passed, Yomi looked up over the scorched battlefield, with dead bodies and destroyed equipment scattered about, the air thick with green smoke.

Suddenly, the smoke was torn open by bullets – most of them missed, and he swung her Shishi-oh to block a bullet, but then a single bullet, too fast, easily pierced her sailor-top and hit her in the chest. Yomi gasped in pain, holding her chest. The soldiers descended warily through the smoke. Yomi swallowed down her pain and leaped at them, jumping out of the smoke and slashing dead the first soldier. The other soldiers shot at her, but she managed to block the shots and swung, killing them all with a single air blade. Then Yomi dropped, clutching her chest. She looked at her right hand, covered in her blood. She thrusts Shishi-oh to the ground with her hand and managed to put it up to her ear. "Drop zone… Clear." she breathed into the earpiece. She held her chest, just concentrating on breathing. She heard the loud choppers coming from above, and troops dropping down to the ground on lines.

The Sergeant, dressed in a red uniform, came over to her. "President Isayama, you're hurt."

Yomi nodded and forced a chuckle. "I just need a bit – it's a wound all right. It won't affect my combat, but I do need a night to heal. My Chakra will fix it up."

The good Sarge nodded. "Leave this to us, ma'am. We'll search for any survivors amongst the resistance forces." Yomi nodded her approval.

Then, a grunt burst in. "Commander! Lady Yomi! We have a survivor!" Yomi didn't say anything, just went off to find a suitable place to lean against and sleep.

"Great, my little fox will yell at me again for ruining my battlesuit. She would probably say 'High School uniforms are not meant for fighting' or something like that..."

"Wasn't it because you are too reckless?" came a man's voice beside Yomi.

Yomi struggled to open her right eye to greet a specter of the man she loved – Noriyuki Izuna.

"Have your brain gone rusted or what, you are the President of the entire Planet Earth! Think about what will happen if you die in a minor skirmish like this?"

"Baka-Nori...! Shut up already...! I am still a damned sexy angel if you remember. I am still alive, thank you very much...!" Yomi grumbled, her head starting to turn cold with her blood loss, what's the point of immortality if you still feel pains from mortal injuries?

"You do realize that you were shot in the heart right?" Noriyuki teased, "You are lucky that shot wasn't meant to kill gods, only mortals will die from a shot like yours."

Yomi blushed as she pouts and shuts her eyes tightly to block out the annoying ghost, ignoring him because of his lame comments or just too tired.

"Heh...? Yomi-chan is showing me her trademark tsundere face again~! How nostalgic~!"

Yomi grunted one last time before she slept with a satisfied smile, with Noriyuki giving one last chuckle before fading away into the dawn.


End file.
